Jealous Illusions
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [YY, BR, MM, SJ] When you’re in love you do crazy things like the lights and Jou. They tried to get the yamis and Seto’s attention by making them jealous. It worked until the yamis and Seto came up with the same plan…
1. Scheme In Mind

**JEALOUS ILLUSIONS**  
_By Starflower Sakura  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me! Why? Because I didn't create it of course!   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: *backs away slowly* Um... you see... it's... err... I promise I'll update my other fics!! If I don't... then... you guys can wait until I do! Deal? No? *sarcastic* Wow, aren't you guys great deal makers. I updated almost all my fics... err... almost as in two or three... but that counts, right? ^-^;; I'll try to update, but I need to get my inspiration back on track if I want to continue. So don't rush me!_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**JEALOUS ILLUSIONS  
CHAPTER 1 - SCHEME IN MIND**   
  
An azure sky stretched out far above the four boys heads as they walked aimlessly in the crowded streets. A comfortable silence has drifted by and fallen around them like a thin veil. Each with a little, sweet thought in their heads, but one also has a little plan forming slowly, but steadily. A playful smile danced about his lips, his light eyes sparkling blithely in the warm sunlight. The others catching the look, soon had a quite confused expression on. He only smiled at them as he continued walking with them until they stopped at a small café.   
  
"Should we rest for a while?" Bakura Ryou asked, pointing to the café with its outdoor tables.   
  
The rest of the group agreed. They walked over to one of the tables and talked a while until somebody came to take their orders.   
  
"So Malik, what was that happy look on your face all about?" Jounouchi Katsuya asked curiously, while the rest turned to the conversation with a look of interest on their faces.   
  
He grinned at them and said, "Just a little something."   
  
"Come on, Malik. Why won't you tell us?" Moto Yugi questioned.   
  
"It's not that I'm not going to tell you. It's just that I'm not going to tell you now."   
  
Ryou laughed, "Let's leave him alone for now. Somebody's coming to take our orders."   
  
They gave the waitress their orders and waited silently until the waitress came back with their things. Malik took a sip of his cappuccino and rested it down once more on the glass table. Everyone looked at him expectantly.   
  
"Beautiful day today, isn't it?" Malik asked, looking "intently" at the sky.   
  
"Malik!" Jounouchi exclaimed.   
  
Malik laughed and took another sip of his cappuccino.   
  
"So Malik, what _were_ you thinking about that has gotten you so happy?" Ryou asked, setting down his cup.   
  
"It wasn't that I was exactly happy..." Malik started off.   
  
"Go on," Yugi persuaded.   
  
"It was more that I was thinking of something that would've been hilarious."   
  
The other three boys looked at each other in turn and looked back at Malik who was still grinning.   
  
"And what would that have been?" Jounouchi asked, getting more and more frustrated at Malik for not just coming plain out and telling them what they wanted to know.   
  
"Well... I don't know if I should say this, but..." Malik begun.   
  
"MALIK!!" his three friends shouted.   
  
Malik chuckled, "Okay, okay. Don't have to get violent. Okay, I was just thinking that since all three of the lights-Yugi, Ryou, and myself-are in love with our dark sides, and a certain someone," a wink at Jounouchi who blushed profoundly, "is in love with a certain brown haired, blue eyed CEO."   
  
"Yea, what's your point?" Jounouchi asked, recovering from the land of the beets.   
  
"My point is," continued a slightly ticked off Malik for getting interrupted, "that we should get them jealous. You know, make them know just what they're missing out on."   
  
"And just how are we suppose to do that?" Ryou asked, getting quite intrigued by Malik's idea.   
  
"By dating other people!"   
  
Ryou choked on his drink, while Yugi and Jounouchi, who fortunately weren't drinking at that time, stared at Malik with their jaws on the ground.   
  
"It was only an idea," Malik said with a shrug.   
  
"Let's just say that we are actually going to do your idea. How do you propose we start?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Well, I was thinking of pairing up as we are. As in, Ryou and I, you and Jounouchi."   
  
"And why is it to be in that pairing?"   
  
"Because," Malik answered, slinging his arm over Ryou's shoulder, "we are best friends and you two are best friends!"   
  
Yugi and Jounouchi looked at each other and they looked at Ryou with Malik's arm still slung over his shoulder.   
  
"Do you actually think it'll work?" asked Ryou, speaking for the first time ever since he had the choking attack.   
  
"It just might. I mean, if we could just make them know what they are missing, then they'll come begging us to be with them."   
  
"I still have a small doubt that it'll work, but I'm all in for it! It's not like anything bad could come out of it. What's the worse that could happen?" Jounouchi asked.   
  
The others nodded in agreement.   
  
"We have to start planning right away of what to do and what not to do if we want to start this soon."   
  
Under the shades of a maple tree, and with the sun shining as brightly as ever, the four began to plan of how to get their love interest to "know what they're missing." Unfortunately for them, they don't know just how much trouble this would get them into, and just how much more complicated their love lives would be...   
  
**_ To be continued..._**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ What do you think? I saw many fics where the hikaris or the yamis (mostly the hikaris) pair up and gets the other jealous so that they would be together. That's always how it ends. I want to do mine with a different twist. Hopefully, I'll be able to have enough reviews to actually keep me motivated and want to continue for I really do think this will be a very fun fanfic to write! Review, onegai!   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflower@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!   
  
_** ~* Starflower Sakura *~ **


	2. Dating An Egyptian

**JEALOUS ILLUSIONS**  
_By Starflower Sakura   
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to me!! You don't believe me, do you? Yea, I don't even believe myself... -.-;;   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! Hmm, come to think of it… that's what I usually say in this section, huh? *sweatdrops* So I guess that means that I usually don't update fast... which also means that I have a lot of people angry at me... Okay... I'd rather not think about that. I'm actually quite inspired to write fanfics for I have just finished another chapter of another fic called, **"To Deceive Is to Believe"** just yesterday! Yes, yes... I must agree that Malik-kun's plan really isn't the smartest one he has ever came up with, but how would they know that it would only cause them more pain? *smiles innocently* Please enjoy!_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**JEALOUS ILLUSIONS  
CHAPTER 2 - DATING AN EGYPTIAN**   
  
"I can't do this..." Ryou whimpered to Malik who was on the other end of the phone.   
  
Malik had called him a few minutes back and told him that their first "date" was today. He also informed our poor white-haired angel that the next date they were having was going to be a double date with Yugi and Jou. Ryou was positively shaking when he thought about what Bakura's reaction to the whole "date" would be.   
  
"Sure you can! Just do what we practiced yesterday!" Malik encouraged.   
  
"He'll kill me!!"   
  
"He can't kill you just because you're going on a "date" with me," Malik argued.   
  
"Oh yes he can, and you know it!"   
  
"Yes, yes. And you love him for his over protectiveness, ne?"   
  
Ryou blushed a bright red and hoped again and again that Bakura wasn't listening in on this conversation he was having with the crazy Egyptian who came up with this absurd plan. Why he ever agreed with it was beyond him, but he agreed with it no less and he supposed he had to go through with it.   
  
"Fine, I'll do it, but if he hates me even more than he does now I'll hurt you Ishtar Malik!" Ryou whispered to him.   
  
Malik laughed and said, "Of course, sweetie. I'll meet you at the park at 3:30 sharp, okay?"   
  
Ryou sighed, "Right."   
  
They both hung up and Ryou sighed again. He slowly climbed the stairs to his room and opened up his wardrobe.   
  
"At least I had practiced yesterday..." Ryou mumbled.   
  
Yesterday afternoon Jou and Malik dragged out Yugi and Ryou to teach them what to say to their yamis. A few hours later, they had to settle for the stuttering the two hikaris were doing.   
  
**++FLASHBACK++**   
  
"Don't look into their eyes and you can stutter all you want," Jou said.   
  
"Yea, it gives you more of a embarrassed look," Malik added, frowning slightly that they haven't figured that out earlier and had to spend all this time trying to make the two hikaris before them stop stuttering.   
  
"I don't think we can do this," Yugi commented, looking uneasy.   
  
"Me either."   
  
"You want your yamis to love you back don't you?" Jou asked, folding his arms across his chest, looking at them seriously.   
  
Yugi and Ryou nodded slowly.   
  
"Then you got to do this. If not, they'll never notice you."   
  
"I guess you're right..." Ryou said, feeling new determination build in him.   
  
"I knew you'd see it sooner or later," Malik said, grinning.   
  
**++END OF FLASHBACK++**   
  
The determination he had felt slipped away as soon as he grasped it, Ryou remembered bitterly. It must be done either way so here goes nothing. He rambled through his wardrobe, throwing things everywhere, well... not really. Being the neat freak that he was, he simply stacked them down gently onto his bed.   
  
"What was Malik's advice on what to wear again?" Ryou pondered, as he stuck his head out of the closet he was searching through.   
  
_Something tight and sexy. It would be better if it actually showed some skin. Like me! _Malik's voice rung through his head as clearly as the day he had said it.   
  
Ryou grabbed his head and shook it. He didn't want to wear anything like what Malik had described! Why can't he just wear normal clothing? Plain and simple. Casual and sweet.   
  
_Because... it won't capture Bakura's attention! You need to stop being so shy!_ Malik's voice once again rang through the abyss of Ryou's mind.   
  
Sighing, Ryou looked around at his room and finally noticed a white box lying on top of his desk. It looked out of place for it was carelessly placed, while his desk is perfectly set so everything is neat. Walking slowly towards the desk, Ryou also noticed that a small piece of paper with writing laid on top of the box. It read:   
  
**_Ryou-   
  
I know you would have a hard time picking what to wear so here's a little something for you to wear on the date... It's just perfect for you! Wear it and I'll see you in a couple hours.   
  
-Malik_**   
  
Ryou gulped as he opened the box. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be horrified or relieved. Inside the box that Malik left for Ryou was somewhat casual... and somewhat... well, not. Ryou picked up the blue shirt, and found out that underneath it was a pair of leather pants. Come to think of it, was he the only hikari that doesn't wear leather?   
  
Yes.   
  
Okay, then it wouldn't hurt that much to wear what Malik had left him. In a matter of minutes, he was dressed in the new clothing and surprisingly enough, he looked casual, but good enough to match up to Malik's err... exquisite taste.   
  
Wondering to himself, he decided that he needed Bakura's opinion on what he was wearing.   
  
/Yami, can you please help me with something?! It's a crisis!/ Ryou exclaimed through the mind link, hoping that he sounded desperate enough.   
  
//What is it?//   
  
/Just come out, please!/   
  
He heard Bakura's frustrated sigh as he materialized before him. Ryou look at his yami, sighing inwardly like a young schoolgirl in love.   
  
"Well, what is it?" Bakura asked, not quite realizing what his hikari was wearing-yet.   
  
"Oh! Well, you see..." here Ryou let a blush creep on to his face. It wasn't that hard since real or not it was embarrassing. "Um... do y-you think this w-would look g-good on me?"   
  
Bakura looked at Ryou's choice of clothes, not knowing that it wasn't his choice at all. Gape was all he could do at the appearance of his feminine hikari. Unfortunately for Ryou, or fortunately for Bakura, Ryou didn't notice any of this for he was too embarrassed to look his yami in the face.   
  
After a few more seconds of stunned silence Bakura choked out, "Why in hell are you wearing something like _that_?!!"   
  
Ryou felt his face heat up even more. "Y-You s-see, Yami... I well... I... it's like this..."   
  
Ryou felt like he was on the verge of tears as the words won't come out and Bakura was looking more and more irritated by the second.   
  
_Okay... here goes nothing. Take a deep breath and count to three.   
  
One... Hmm, does the leather make me look fat? ... Nah!   
  
Two... Oh god, he's going to maim me!   
  
Three!_   
  
"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH MALIK!" Ryou exclaimed, covering his mouth in shock as he realized what he's done.   
  
"You're what?!"   
  
"Going on a date with Malik?" Ryou replied timidly.   
  
"And what makes you think you're going?"   
  
"Because Malik just called me and asked me to go meet him at the park and if I don't go he'll come and look for me?"   
  
"What, are you a couple now or something?" Bakura asked, his arms crossed across his chest.   
  
"I guess you can call it that..." Ryou answered, not liking where this conversation was going, not at all.   
  
Ryou was definitely having second thoughts about this. Maybe he was going at it the wrong way. Why make him jealous when he could just tell him straight out?   
  
_Well, it could be the fact that you're too scared to tell him and getting him jealous is one of the ways that can actually prove whether or not he feels the same or not,_ a voice answered.   
  
True, but too true.   
  
Startling both of them, the doorbell rang. Ryou ran to open the door, leaving Bakura behind. He swung open the door to find Malik standing there, holding a dozen red roses behind his back.   
  
"For you, my angel," Malik exclaimed, hoping that it was loud enough for Bakura to hear-wherever he is.   
  
Ryou accepted the roses with a light tint of pink on his cheeks.   
  
"Thank you, Malik. They're beautiful."   
  
Ryou bent his head to smell the roses and stiffened as he felt a large shadow loom over him.   
  
"Why, hello Bakura!" Malik greeted, quite enthusiastically for someone who's going to die, Ryou thought. "Fancy seeing you here!"   
  
"And just exactly why _won't_ I be here, Ishtar?" Bakura growled.   
  
Ryou, sensing Bakura's anger, quickly pushed Bakura back inside, said a fast goodbye, grabbed Malik's hand and ran off. He ran all the way to the park, dragging Malik behind him. He stopped, panting, and waiting for his breath to come back. When it did, he looked up and glared at Malik, or as well as he can glare.   
  
"What did you do that for?!"   
  
"Do what?" Malik asked innocently, looking up into the trees and waving happily to the birds that flew by.   
  
"You were trying to anger Bakura! That is not a good thing! I would like to live long enough to see the day of my graduation and the days after that, thank you very much!!"   
  
"Sheesh, calm down. I was only having some fun."   
  
Ryou sighed, "Now what should we do?"   
  
"We wait."   
  
"We wait? What for?"   
  
"You'll see... According to my calculations, it'll happen in 3 minutes and 43 seconds!"   
  
Ryou sweat dropped at Malik's preciseness. Surely, whatever is going to happen won't happen in 3 minutes and 43 seconds, right? Right?! Ryou sighed and took to a bench and waited. Ryou looked at his clock and counted the minutes and seconds, wanting to prove Malik wrong. Why? Because he was bored. In exactly, 3 minutes and 43 seconds, something did happen. Malik snuggled up to him...   
  
_Wait a second,_ Ryou thought, _That didn't sound right. Malik snuggled up to me?!_   
  
Looking down at his right shoulder, there was Malik resting his head on it and clinging onto his arm.   
  
"What do you think you're doing, Malik?!" Ryou exclaimed.   
  
"Be quiet," Malik ordered. "Bakura and Marik are spying on us, so let's put up a nice show for them."   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Hiding behind the bushes, Marik and Bakura were indeed spying on the two hikaris. Bakura was trying to glare a hole through Malik's head, while Marik was trying to get out his dagger to stab Ryou. That was until they both wondered why they are feeling like so just because their hikaris are going on a date. Having no time to ponder on the question for Malik and Ryou were starting to walk out the park, they "stealthily" followed.   
  
"That looks like a good place to eat, don't you think, Ryou-chan?" Malik asked. Quite loudly too, in fact.   
  
"As long as you're there, I'll go anywhere," Ryou replied sweetly.   
  
Bakura fumed, his usually pale skin turned red with fury. Marik was faring no better. Before they knew what they were doing, they were standing right behind hikari's date, hands raised ready to strangle.   
  
"Hey look, Mommy! Those two boys look like tomatoes!" a small boy exclaimed, pointing at Bakura and Marik.   
  
They dashed behind a baby carriage and hoped that their aibous didn't see them. They both breathed a sigh of relief as Ryou and Malik continued on as if nothing happened. They watched as they entered the café and slowly entered after them. Grabbing the table behind the one that Ryou and Malik sat in, they hid their faces behind a very large menu. After watching the waitress take Ryou and Malik's order, they strained to hear the conversation between the two.   
  
"Where would you like to go after this, Ryou-chan?"   
  
Ryou sighed deeply, "I guess I have to go home."   
  
"Home?! But why?" Malik asked.   
  
"I feel bad about leaving Bakura at home... by himself."   
  
"Ahh, I see where you're going. I guess I would have to go home then since you put it that way."   
  
_So they do care!_ Bakura and Marik thought in unison.   
  
"I hope the house is still in one piece," Ryou stated.   
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if the house is in ashes when I get back," Malik replied.   
  
Bakura and Marik face faulted. And they actually thought it was because their aibous cared about them being lonely.   
  
Their conversation stopped as the waitress came and brought them their food. The conversation that followed was completely useless to the two yamis. It was extremely random, starting with the weather and ending with what kind of torture they use on their yamis to get what they want. Bakura and Marik dashed back to their respective houses and waited for their hikaris to come back. Bakura sat rather impatiently waiting for Ryou to come back. Feeling that the room was much too stuffy, he opened the window just in time to hear a new tête-à-tête between Malik and Ryou.   
  
"Since this date has to end so early, how about on the double date, we have a beach picnic?" Malik asked.   
  
"That sounds perfect! It would be really fun!"   
  
Bakura smirked, _A beach picnic, hmm? Perfect, indeed. _   
  
**_To be continued..._**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ Wow! I'm on a roll with the updating! I guess I'm quite inspired nowadays. Next, is the date between Yugi and Jou! *grins* Guess who's going to be the ones to stalk these two "lovebirds" this time. *laughs evilly* How fun! Please wait for the next chapter of **"Jealous Illusions!"**   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!_   
  
**~* Starflower Sakura *~**


	3. Stalked By A Pharaoh and A CEO

**JEALOUS ILLUSIONS**  
_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: How many times am I forced to say this, anyways? I do not own Yuugiou!_

_**To readers/reviewers**: You guys make me so happy! Thank you for all the nice reviews! It really made my day! To think that I actually got the whole humor thing right is completely astounding! Anyways, I'm sure that most of you know that this is going to be a Seto and Yami stalks… err… follows Yugi and Jou chapter. Ahh, what kind of insane plan do I have cooked for them in this chapter… Read and find out!_

_**Started**: Thursday, August 19, 2004  
__**Completed**: Wednesday, July 13, 2005 (Happy Birthday, Syaoran-kun!)_

* * *

**Jealous Illusions**  
**Chapter 3 – Stalked By A Pharaoh and A CEO**

"So… you're taking Yugi out on a date, huh?" Yami inquired, almost pleasantly except for the glint in his eyes.

Jou watched uncomfortably as Yami polished the sharp edges of the Millennium Puzzle until it shone gold in the sun. Yami held the puzzle up to the sun to admire the polishing and suddenly, causing Jou to lean back quickly in his chair, thrust one of the sharp edges of the puzzle extremely near Jou's face.

"Do you think it's polished enough?" Yami asked again, jabbing the puzzle even closer towards Jou's face until it lightly poked the tip of Jou's nose.

Jou nodded, looking up at Yami who had an exceptionally amused grin on his face as he settled back into his seat that was right across from Jou's and continued to polish the puzzle, ignoring Jou's nod of agreement. Jou fiddled with the half-eaten box of chocolates he had gotten for the "date" with Yugi (it was full when he bought it, but he got hungry along the way to Yugi's house), and he amused himself with the fresh roses he picked along the way (he has the bruises to show for it as well when the old lady that lived in the house he was picking the roses from threw various kitchen items at him, with him dodging the more fatal ones).

_Where is Yugi? _Jou thought anxiously as Yami continued to polish the puzzle, while grinning at him with the scariest glint in his eyes that had Jou on the edge.

"Ready, Jou?" Yugi asked, bouncing happily into the room.

Jou leaped up from the chair with a shout of "yes!" and tried to dash for the door. He would've gone out the door as well if he didn't notice that Yugi wasn't beside him. He went back and took Yugi's hands into his. Jou tugged gently on Yugi's hand as Yugi turned around to wave goodbye cheerfully to Yami who paste on a smile right when Yugi turned around.

"Have a fun time, aibou!" Yami grinned.

When Yugi turned back and Jou turned to look behind his shoulder at him, Yami had a positively feral expression on his face. Even a tough guy like Jou can't help but be scared. Once out the door, Yugi looked at Jou.

"Yami doesn't seem to care very much. Maybe my feelings for him _is_ hopeless, after all," Yugi sighed, looking forlornly at the door.

"It's definitely not as hopeless as you think, Yugi, absolutely not," Jou muttered, feeling relieved that he was out of Yami's sight. "Okay! If we walk fast, we'll be able to be on the same street as Kaiba when he passes by in his limo. Let's just hope he notices…"

Yugi smiled beautifully up at his best friend. Violet eyes sparkled with determination and hope that gave Jou all the confidence he needed.

"Let's not waste anymore time! Besides… your doorstep isn't a very good place to stand since Yami might come out any second and catch us talking."

-------

"Okay… Kaiba's limo should be coming around any second now," Jou informed Yugi, looking at his watch.

"Okay, Jounouchi-kun. You know what to do right?" Yugi asked.

Jou nodded, a bit nervously as he tugged a bit at his collar. He was holding the same freshly picked bouquet of roses, and the same box of half-eaten chocolate. The plan, as they had decided when they were walking, was for Jou to give the flowers and chocolates to Yugi right when Seto passed. It was a surefire way to get him jealous, right?

As if on cue, Seto's limo slowly took its time to drive by. Besides the fact that it won't do if Seto's car just went by quickly because that will ruin the whole plan that Jou and Yugi came up with, there's also the fact that Seto is a bit… arrogant. He drove by slowly to let people on the streets (although that particular street was void of people except for Yugi and Jou) know that he was rich enough to have his own limousine and chauffeur and that they weren't!

"Here goes nothing," Jou mumbled as he handed Yugi the roses and the box of chocolates.

Yugi's acting was absolutely delightful as he accepted the "gifts" with a brilliant smile and a hug for Jou to go along with it. Seto's limo passed by without stopping even for a second and both Jou and Yugi's smile fell. Did that conceited idiot not see them?

"No worries, Jou! We have all day, after all!"

Jou nodded and smiled, "Ne? Want to go get some ice cream before we try again?"

"Sure!"

Jou laughed as he started to describe to Yugi this wonderful little ice cream shop that opened. He didn't notice as crimson-red eyes glared at his back. Neither did Yugi notice the chocolate-brown ones glaring at him from inside his limo. Of course, you know who these two pairs of eyes belong to. Seto, spotting Yami bending over and peeking out from behind a corner raised an eyebrow at this unusual sight.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Seto asked, getting out of the limo.

Startled, and obviously not expecting the arrival of the CEO, Yami fell flat on his face, rather ungracefully, as well. Seto looked quite amused at this sight, but he was not one to waste time, not at all.

"I don't have time to ask just what the hell you were doing. You were strange from the start, anyways. I have more important things to attend to."

"Oh?" Yami asked, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "And just what might _you_ have to do that's so important? I save the world time and time again. That's definitely more important than whatever you're going to do."

"_I_ was just going to call the police, the army, the navy even, to take care of a little problem I have encountered."

Yami scoffed as he got up and brushed off imaginary dirt, "And that problem might be?"

"Yugi! What else? Did you _not_ see them together? The stupid puppy was giving _flowers _and _candy _to him!"

Yami growled, "You're not harming Yugi in any way! You hear me!" Suddenly, his angry expression turned into a smirk, "And just why would you care, anyways?"

Seto's face went into a complete blank. Just why _did_ he care? He didn't know. What he does know is that he didn't like the sight of them together. He was Kaiba Seto, after all! What he doesn't like _has_ to go!

"Well, don't you think you're being a bit overprotective of Yugi?"

Yami frowned, but he had a perfectly good excuse… err… reason as to why he's stalking… um… _following_ Yugi and Jou.

"I'm just worried about Yugi. Although Jounouchi-kun is a great friend, I'm not sure he'll make such a great boyfriend to someone like Yugi. He's too rough and he's always getting into fights! That will not do!"

"I don't have time for this," Seto snarled. "I have important calls to make."

"Oh no you don't!" Yami exclaimed, tackling the phone out of Seto's hands.

Up flew the cellphone, and down it came with a crash. Seto glared at Yami as Yami smirked at his accomplishment.

"While you fix your phone, I'll continue following them wherever they go."

"That's called _stalking_, you know," was Seto's response, but Yami was already gone.

-------

"That ice cream _was_ delicious!"

Grinning and with his two hands places on the back of his head, Jou answered, "Told ya so!"

"About the double date… I heard it's a beach picnic, right?"

"Right! Think of all the delicious food that will be brought!" exclaimed Jou, mouth already watering at the thought of it.

Yugi laughed and stopped immediately when his eyes caught sight of a mailbox that had hair which looks strangely like his and Yami's. He blinked, and it was gone. He shook his head, and looked back to Jou who looked really nervous.

"What's wrong, Jounouchi-kun?"

"Do you think it's weird that a limo is following us?"

Yugi snuck a look onto the streets and there was, in fact, a limo trailing slowly behind them.

"I have a feeling that both Yami and Kaiba-kun is following us."

"What makes you say that?" Jou asked, feeling extremely self-conscious as the limo continued to trail them.

"There's a limo following us, and I just saw a mailbox with hair that looks like Yami's and mine."

"Let's make a run for it! There's a park about two blocks from here and if they want to keep on following us, they'll have to go into the park as well."

Yugi nodded and on the count of three, they both dashed towards the park. Seeing them run, Yami came out from his hiding place behind the mailbox and stealthily followed them while the limo speeded up.

Running into the park in which Ryou and Malik began their date, they held each other's hands, and acted like they were in their own little world. Since he can't have his limo drive into the park, Seto had to follow them by foot and the sight made him burn with fury. Yugi was giving Jou a hug and smiling his cutest up at him and Jou blushed a pretty red.

"He's right there, you know, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi whispered only to cause Jou to blush deeper than the first time when he caught sight of Seto.

"I know… and I think I see Yami in the shadows of those trees," Jou whispered in Yugi's ears which caused him to giggle which led to the effect of Yami glaring at Jou.

Seto and Yami both emerged from their hiding places, and both were seeing red. Not to mention that they both looked like volcanoes wanting to erupt.

"Hey look, Mommy! Two more tomatoes!" the same little boy from Malik and Ryou's date exclaimed.

Snapping out of their fury for the time being with that exclamation, Seto hid in the shadows whilst Yami dove into the trees. Yugi and Jou, both hearing the shout, and seeing the reaction, laughed quietly.

They spent the rest of their time in the park rambling about. Yugi smiled sweetly as Jou picked some daisies and sprinkled them among the roses he still had. Let's just leave it at the fact that Seto and Yami weren't feeling were happy that day.

-------

"I'm home, Yami!"

"Did you have fun on your date, aibou?" Yami asked, feigning curiosity.

"Yup!" was Yugi's reply as he headed towards his room.

Once Yugi was out of site, Yami whispered, "I'm glad, because on your double date. I'm the one that's going to have the most fun."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Yay! I'm FINALLY done with this chapter! I had it started for a very long, but writer's block got in the way and I had no idea how to continue it. Here it is now, though, because I forced my writer's block out of the window! A very hard job, but I done it! Not sure if I'll ever be able to do it again when it, and I know it will, come again, but I'm proud of my accomplishment! Another thing, please visit the site **ww w. slashfanfiction. com.** Remove the spaces in between though! It's a wonderful slash site, but not many people know about it. Spread the word around, okay? _

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


End file.
